metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolver
The revolver is the standard side-arm that Artyom uses throughout the game. It has six shots in the cylinder and deals high damage. Information It's fairly useful against most minor enemies, and perfect when hiding from human opponents before placing that lethal headshot, and several shots to the torso will kill almost all human enemies. The damage of the weapon is quite good, considering that it is a side-arm. Most human enemies will fall from one shot to the head, Nazis however are more problematic as they wear helmets which can be shot off, leaving them alive, and you, exposed. As for most mutants, it won't be good enough unless you get a few good hits to the head. However a fully upgraded revolver is lethal against Lurkers and can save players a large amount of 5.45 ammo. All in all, it's a reliable weapon and useful in many situations where you need to pick off several human opponents. Variants and obtaining There are several variants that you can find around in shops and the environment. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds), these are the real costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. *'Revolver': Standard revolver with no upgrades and standard steel sights. #Hunter Mission - Free from the red box on the wall when the alarm activates. #Frontline, Black Station - Found in the leg holsters of most of the Nazis. *'Revolver with extended Barrel': This version gives a greater accuracy with steel sights. #Riga - 27 MGR. #Market - 80 MGR. #Dead City - On a corpse up against a wall in the corner, right near the end of the level.. #Lost Catacombs, after you get though the gate, on the entry on the right with the dead guy on the platform. #Child (after getting Sasha) on a dead body in a communist's Hand. #Seperation (after meeting up with Ulman) in the supply crate. *'Revolver with Silencer': This version allows you to kill silently but does less damage, with steel sights. #Riga - 22 MGR. #Market - 75 MGR. #Dead City Part 2 - When you meet back up with Burbon, you will continue straight and turn left to go up a set of stairs. As soon as you get to this upper area with a blown out vehicle infront of you, run forward-right. The corner you will head to has it right on the ground. #Once the Rangers help you escape from the Nazi soldiers, on the bodies of the Nazi who kicked you. #During the Frontline mission near the train Artyom falls out of there is a flight of stairs after going down stair just right there is an open crate with ammo, antibiotics and a suppresed pistol. *'Revolver with Stock': (also has the extended barrel) has high accuracy, low kickback, performs as a rifle, with steel sights. #Market - 120 MGR. #On the mission 'Anomaly, After meeting the first Anomaly, follow Khan and fight the mutants until the Anomaly arrives again. Once the Anomaly finishes up, follow it down to the tracks to the end where there is a blockage, on your right there should be a corpse with the revolver. #In the 'Defense' mission, near the security center, past the entrance. *'Revolver with Stock and Silencer': This version is highly accurate, allows you to kill silently from a distance, with steel sights. #Market - 115 MGR. #Depot - Near the end of depot before you go through the broken pipe at the end,go past the pipe and you will come to a train,go to the side and disable the trip wire for a grenade then get into the train by jumping an go to the very back the Revolver will be in a red case on the right hand side on a seat. *'Revolver with Stock, Optics and extended Barrel (and Laser dot after update)': This version has extremely high accuracy with its scope and allows you to kill from a distance. #Market - 112 MGR #Defense Mission - In tunnel with exit in opposite direction, near the tape player in dead Nosalis' mouth #Library - Before you go into the room you where you shoot the chandelier look to your right and there will be one on a dead body. *'Revolver with Stock, Optics and Silencer (and Laser dot after update)': This version has high accuracy and is silent, perfect for any stealth mission. #Market - 165 MGR. #Outpost Mission - Found in a crate on the wooden beam floor above the starting area (after first Nazi Patrol) *'Revolver with Extended Barrel and Laser dot sight': #Unable to aquire but Both Khan and Ulman have them strapped to thigh holsters. *'Revolver with Silencer, Optics and Laser dot:' #In Miller's leg holster in the Library as well as D6. Unaquirable by the player until after an update. Trivia *It's somewhat odd that the people of the Metro to have had an extensive number of magnum pistols and rounds considering that there are no Russian-made pistols that use the .44 magnum cartridge and the fact that magnums aren't widespread outside North America. *You can't silence a revolver, due to the barrel-cylinder gap which allows hot gases (and noise) to escape during discharge. Category:Weapons